The Brother Who Actually Cared
by SlayerofCaesar7
Summary: Believe it or not, one of Winnie's brothers actually cares about her enough to defend her. One shot requested by Supernova2015.


It was a quiet night in Hotel Transylvania. Winnie was walking around, minding her own business, when her brothers decided to have some fun with her.

"Why do you respect Dad so much?" Wilbur asked. Winnie looked at her brothers.

"Why does it matter? He's stressed out, so I listen to him." She replied.

"That makes you a daddy's girl." Wally said. Winnie gave her brothers an angry look.

"No it doesn't!" She said trying to defend herself.

"Yes it does." One her brothers said.

"No it doesn't!" She screamed. Her brothers continued teasing her for several minutes. She was about to cry because of all the mean things her brothers were saying to her.

"Please, just leave me alone." Winnie said with a teardrop in her eye.

"Oh look! Little Winnie's gonna cry like a baby!" Her brothers teased.

"Stop it!" They heard a voice say. The voice was one of their little brothers, Wanye.

"Why don't you guys just leave Winnie alone?" Wanye said. Wilbur gave his little brother a nasty look.

"Why are you defending her?" He asked.

"Because I love my big sister." Wanye replied. Winnie gave her little brother a surprised look. She didn't think any of her brothers actually cared about her.

"Oh that's rich! And what are you gonna do if we don't leave her alone?" Wally asked.

"I'll beat you up!" Wanye said. His older brothers laughed.

"You really think you can beat us in a fight?" One of them asked.

"Yeah!" Wanye said confidently.

"Come on then!" They challenged. It took a little bit, but Wanye was able to beat his older brothers.

"I can't believe we were beaten by our little brother!" Wilbur said in shame. He looked at his other brothers.

"Come on guys, let's go." Wilbur said before they left. Winnie then walked up to her little brother.

"Thanks for defending me little bro." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Wanye smiled.

"Anything for you Winnie." He said.

"Want to play?" Winnie asked.

"Sure!" Wanye replied. Winnie then got down on all fours and started running away from her brother. Wanye got down on all fours too and chased after his sister. It took a bit, but Wanye caught up to Winnie and tackled her, with him lying on top of her.

"Heh, looks like you caught me." She said smiling.

"I sure did." He said. He then gave her a hug.

"I wish the others would be nice to you." He said.

"They've always been that way. Don't worry about it too much." She said. They both got up and continued playing until it was time for them to go to bed. Winnie walked her little brother to his room.

"Good night Winnie." Wanye said.

"Good night Wanye." Winnie said. Wanye then went to his bed and laid down, falling asleep not too long after. A couple hours had passed and Winnie decided to check on her brother. He was whimpering in his sleep.

'Hmm, sounds like Wanye is having a nightmare. What can I do to calm him down?' Winnie thought to herself. She thought for a couple minutes and came up with an idea.

"I got it." She whispered to herself. She then walked back to her room and reached under her bed. She pulled out a pink knapsack, which held some of her most prized possessions, and looked through it. She then pulled out her old binky.

"This should do it." She said to herself. She then walked back to Wanye's room and laid down next to her little brother. He was still whimpering.

"It's okay little bro, I'm here." Winnie whispered quietly to him. As if responding to her voice, he calmed down a little bit. Winnie then put her binky in Wanye's mouth, and he started sucking on it in his sleep. She snuggled up next to her brother and fell asleep not too long after. Another hour had passed, Wayne and Wanda decided to check on Wanye. When they got to his room, they smiled when they saw Winnie sleeping next to him.

"Well, at least Winnie's getting along with one of her brothers." Wanda said. Wayne nodded.

"Yeah, thank goodness for that." He replied. They then left and went to their room. Not too long after, Winnie's older brothers passed by Wanye's room. They noticed that Winnie was sleeping with Wanye and he was sucking on Winnie's binky in his sleep.

"Look! Wanye's sucking on Winnie's old pacifier!" Wilbur said quietly chuckling.

"Well, he did defend Winnie from us, maybe that's her way of saying thank you?" Wally said. The others nodded in agreement and decided to keep this to themselves before heading to their rooms and going to sleep themselves.

Another couple of hours had passed. Wanye woke up, and he noticed he was sucking on Winnie's binky.

'What... why am I sucking on Winnie's old binky?' He thought to himself. He then looked to his side and saw Winnie sleeping next to him.

'Oh, maybe this is her way of saying thank you for earlier.' He thought. He started sucking on her binky again and found it was lulling him back to sleep.

'Hmm… kind of soothing actually.' He thought. He looked at his sister again and smiled through the binky. He then laid back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He took Winnie's binky out of his mouth for a few seconds.

"I love you Winnie." Wanye said quietly before putting her binky back in his mouth. He started sucking on it again. Winnie heard what Wanye said and turned to look at him.

"I love you too Wanye." She said. They both smiled before falling back asleep and sleeping the rest of the night.

[The next morning]

Winnie and Wanye were walking around the hotel. Wanye was still sucking on his sister's binky. One of their younger brothers noticed.

"What's up with Wanye sucking your binky?" He asked. Winnie smiled. She simply believed Wanye took a liking to it. Wanye then took his sisters binky out of his mouth.

"This is my way of showing how much I love her." He said. He put his sisters binky back in his mouth and started sucking it again. Winnie smiled at what her brother said and hugged him, with him hugging her back. They continued walking around the hotel. Unknown to them, their older brothers heard all of this.

'Winnie sure is a good sister to Wanye.' They thought to themselves. From that day on, they never picked on Winnie again, for they knew what would happen if they did.


End file.
